


In  Oenothera beinnis et Convallaria majalis

by GeomeunNabi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeomeunNabi/pseuds/GeomeunNabi
Summary: Minseok loves Jongdae, lets be real with this. With all of the beauty and every whacky thing happening during the spring who know what will happen to them.But with the flowers in late bloom, what will they do?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29
Collections: Round 4: Spring and Summer





	In  Oenothera beinnis et Convallaria majalis

**Author's Note:**

> blossom 164: Throughout the spring, Minseok and Jongdae take care of a joined flower bed and get closer bud by bud.
> 
> i hope all of you will enjoy this!

With the world having all of the chaos and the events of the world, Minseok thinks that “this” phenomenon was probably the craziest. He was a math professor, and that was already crazy enough to anyone he tells his occupation to. As he watches another documentary of the hybridization era of the earth, how people experimented on different things like cloning, animal mixing and even plant mixing. If you thought that animal mixing was off enough, mixing plant DNA to human genes. 

Minseok was one of the lucky people to get those flower genes. The flower boom, or the “flower power” phase of humanity, came in 30 years before Minseok was born. People had the guts to add genes of flower breeds to themselves to make themselves look more beautiful, having the photogenic factor of flowers and their natural beauty. Instead of having that, the children that were born with those modified genes, had green veins instead of the usual blue color that one would see. 

The best part was that, when those children finished full maturity, flowers buds would emerge on random parts of their skin. They grew a natural flower crown on their heads, only blooming in random spurts of emotion. The flowers also vary with each person, roses, tulips and carnations being the common breeds, and newer and rarer types emerging every single year. The real mystery was what the flowers would grow, their only clue was having strong emotions, and that was it. 

“And with the generation of new flower hybrids, or flower people in the common tongue, has grown to welcome new species to their sub group-” Minseok turns off the television with a sigh, then stands up. It was about time he started packing up his things for the big move in two days, the whole apartment he and Jongdae had now was getting kind of cramped at this rate. 

Now don’t misinterpret the situation Minseok was in now. Minseok and Jongdae are just friends, brothers if one may speculate. They have been friends ever since they met during elementary, and have NOT separated ever since. They went far and beyond in their brotherhood and lived together for their whole college lives, even extending their living there after the both of them graduated. It was only until a few months ago that they decided to move to a bigger place, one closer to the university Minseok teaches. Jongdae works as a freelance artist, taking commissions on social accounts and teaches in the same university part time. 

“Minseok! I’m home!” He hears Jongdae chirp, as a fellow flower person, his black hair has a beautiful crown of fresh stem. Green and beautiful braids, some cascading down to his neck. Jongdae was one of the more showy groups, he has more stems and veins, Minseok calls a group of stems his “heart” as there were stems that clump on his chest, just by his heart. Don’t mind their stems though, they aren’t uncomfortable, but they were beautifully messy. Jongdae smiles and runs to Minseok, tackling him to the couch and embracing him tightly. He only smiles and hugs the younger man back, rubbing Jongdae’s back endearingly. 

“How was lecturing high school students?” Minseok asks him, and he hears the younger one sigh, rubbing his cheek on Minseok’s turtleneck. “Horrible, they didn’t even go and finish the assignments I gave last week.” He feels Jongdae pout and goes to his lap, lying down and trying to grab the remote. Jongdae whines as Minseok starts to tease him, bringing the remote farther from his reach. “Minseokkie! Don’t tease me!” He pouts at the older man again and brings his hand up to Minseok’s cheek. They stare at his roommate with his sparkling amaranth pink eyes, Jongdae gives him another soft glance, before pinching his cheek hard. Minseok yelps and pushes Jongdae off his lap, then off the sofa. Jongdae laughs and sits up from the ground, playfully showing his tongue before going to his room. 

“I swear this dumbass is going to kill me.” Minseok shakes his head and goes to his room, deciding to pack up more of his things. He takes another cardboard box and takes more of his belongings, labeling them as _school, personal, Jongdae’s clutter._ Most of them being Jongdae’s clutter and less than his own things. He tapes up the cardboard flaps and puts it on top of the pile the two of them made outside with their things, adding a large M on the front. He massages his eyelids as they start to burn from staring too often to his screen, curse himself and his odd assignments. 

“Minseokkie? Can you help me take out these boxes, they got too heavy for me now.” He hears Jongdae’s voice resonate across their soon to be former apartment. He walks to Jongdae’s room, decorated with art works he pinned to his door. He peeks into his room and sees the younger man trying to heave a large box with his scrawny arms. Jongdae looks up to the door and to see Minseok leaning on his door frame. “Help me?” The other pouts again at him, jutting his bottom lip cutely and widening his eyes, looking like a puppy. Minsoek nods and goes to his side, lifting the box without breaking a sweat. As he walked to their pile of boxes, he could hear Jongdae whine that Minseok was so lean and strong, doing all the heavy lifting for Jongdae for the rest of the afternoon. 

“You really aim to break my back aren’t you?” He sits down on their sofa, and massages his back, feeling a dull pain on his lower back. Jongdae snickers and kisses Minseok’s cheek, muttering a _thank you_ before going back to his room, locking himself in for the rest of the night. Minseok brings his hand up to his cheek and blushing, feeling the heat of Jongdae’s lips lingering on his skin. Jongdae was just being affectionate that’s all, Jongdae does this all the time, and why does it feel different this time. He looks towards Jongdae’s room, the younger man’s speakers playing a rock ballad, the man singing his pure love and affection for his lover in his lyrics and Minseok listens to it. 

_“If you want me_

_Please hurry up and take me_

_So that my feet can touch the ground”_

The rain starts during the early evening, the two of them looking out the kitchen window, the soft pitter patter of the water tapping the glass. Minseok ended up watching Jongdae instead, his soft raven colored hair shimmering under the kitchen light as they ate their microwave dinner. The younger, then glances back to Minseok, smiling as he takes a bite of the heated lasagna from their leftovers from yesterday’s dinner. 

“Minseok? Are you okay?” Minseok snaps out from his trance and looks to Jongdae, who seems confused, his eyebrows curling in confusion. Minseok nods, eating his dinner quickly. “You were spacing out, are you okay?” Jongdae asks again to him. 

_“Just too busy admiring your beautiful self.”_ Minseok thinks, “Just teacher things, student requirements.” He mumbles out instead, looking down at his clean plate. He brings his plate to the sink and starts to wash the stains, Jongdae following him soon after, being the one to dry the things they used for their dinner. Minseok returns to his state of watching Jongdae again, concentrating on wiping all of the things clean with a dry rag. He notices the little details like how his lips would make a little pout when 5 wipes weren’t enough, wiping with a bit of aggression and frustration. Also the way that Jongdae would lean on their counter as he watches Minseok clean the sink with scouring powder and their trusty steel brush. By the time Minseok was finished he was already yawning. 

He gives Minseok a soft laugh and another yawn. Minseok brings Jongdae to his room and even tucking Jongdae to his bed as he was already clean and ready for sleep anyway. “Good night Dae.” Minseok gives Jongdae a kiss on his forehead before leaving the room. He leans to the door and sighs, his heart racing after just one kiss, although they have done it multiple times before. They even made out back in college, bad times to remember and Minseok definitely wants to put that in his locked up memories.

As he returns to his room, he lies on his bed pondering on what to do for the day, then a loud crack of thunder booms. It even spooked Minseok up to his feet with the sound, and ended up watching the lighting come and go from his window. The crackle of thunder and lightning continuously bombarding outside. He goes back to bed and tries to sleep, letting the sounds from the environment beyond his window lull him to sleep. After a while, he wakes up, feeling a dip on his bed, then a soft whimper following it. He opens his eyes as he feels warm fingers wrap around his waist, with another crackle of thunder he hears the soft whimper again. He decides to turn around to see Jongdae teary eyed, his eyes twinkling with the unshed tears. 

“Hey you okay?” Minseok asks the whimpering man, embracing him. Jongdae relaxes in his hold and hugs him back. Jongdae shakes his head and whines again, moving closer to Jongdae as he was already too scared with the lighting storm happening outside. Jongdae squeaks and shivers again, covering his ears with his hands, closing his eyes as he was really scared with the storm. Minseok watches the younger, shivering and already crying with another lightning strike. 

“It’s going to be okay Dae, it’s going to be fine.” Minseok whispers to the other, continuing the little words of encouragement and little touches to calm him down. He watches Jongdae being lulled to sleep, covering his beautiful pink eyes, then back to sleeping. He smiles happily, then hugs his sleeping friend, going back to sleep as well. 

  
  


God it’s going to be a long moving time, and Minseok just knows it. 

❀❁❀❁❀❁❀❁❀❁❀❁❀❁❀❁❀❁❀❁❀❁❀❁❀❁

Jongdae being excited was merely an understatement, he was overly ecstatic that they were finally moving into their new home. When they first went to the apartment they were happy, well Jongdae at least, that they found out the new apartment had a large backyard. Jongdae immediately gravitated to the backyard, seeing the large tree and plot of land that Jongdae could plant his flowers.

Jongdae was perhaps one of the few people that could actually take care of plants. If you enter his room, it is full of pots and succulents. There are times in the morning that Jongdae would wake up early just to water his plants everywhere, Minseok sometimes hears Jongdae sing to his angels, Jongdae’s pet name for his green children. 

“I can’t believe that this is ours.” Jongdae looks out Minseok’s car, seeing their new house come to his eyes. The apartment is a two story building, having a pale blue exterior and the navy blue roof, a birch fence with a dusty red mailbox just by the edge of the concrete walkway. Minseok parks the car in the little garage area of the house, parking in reverse and pulls the brake and turns off the engine. The moving truck following them close by and parking at the side of the road. The two men at the front of the vehicle go down and open the back of the truck. They bring out all of their things that are packed in boxes, putting them by the porch of their house. When they finished, Minseok pays the drivers, and adding a tip, then they leave. 

“Ready to see our new home?” Minseok asks, fishing out the keys to the new apartment in his pockets. Jongdae gives him a bright smile and bounces on his heels, like an excited bunny. Minseok then unlocks the entrance and goes in, seeing a little layer of dust on every surface Minseok could see. Jongdae runs inside and lies down, laughing to himself and observing the bare apartment. He’s sure he can make everything look beautiful and bright in no time. He goes to explore their new home, three rooms, an attic and even a front and back yard. At the front was a semi large porch and their kitchen is the kitchen of their dreams. 

“I can’t wait to fix all of this and all my dreams are going to come true.” Minseok watches the other bring in the boxes, sorting them as their things. Then, he notices Jongdae staring at him with his pink eyes, then looks to his head then he smiles brightly again. 

“Minseok! you're budding.” Jongdae points to his stem crown, having a bud growing on its side. Minseok takes out his phone and opens the camera app to see, and there it was, his first bud. He looks back to his friend who had what seems a jealous pout. The other man had buds for a long time, back when they were still in college Jongdae had become so elated that his buds had emerged, then waited for a long time for them to bloom. He watches the younger man turn sadder at every moment as his buds have not bloomed at all at this point of his life, five years to be exact. 

“Come on, lets get these things inside and we should get cleaning.” Minseok says and goes to the bigger boxes, taking out their cleaning supplies and throws Jongdae a broom. “Cleaning already? Minseok come on lets takes everything inside and eat first.” The younger whines, dropping the broom to the floor. Jongdae crosses his arms and glares at him. He only sighs and throws him the car keys. “Okay, you can buy any lunch you want to eat, my treat, if you help me clean at least the first floor.” Minseok waits for Jongdae to answer in a few seconds, then nods, taking the broom and goes to the kitchen’s edge, starting to sweep the floor. 

❀❁❀❁❀❁❀❁❀❁❀❁❀❁❀❁❀❁❀❁❀❁❀❁❀❁

As Minseok brings the last of Jongdae’s potted plants to the little table in the edge of the room, he stretches his back. “Why do you even have this many plants?” Minseok looks around to see the array of plants all across the apartment, Jongdae already watering the plants and cooing at them. He could hear them cooing them, calling them by the names he gave them when he bought them. He gives the living room floor one final sweep as Jongdae continues to pour affection to his plants. “Lovely, you seem to look dashing lately.” Jongdae talks to a small succulent on the shelves. The cactus seems to preen to his words, the sun giving the cactus a soft shine to its prickly self. 

The younger man moves to the kitchen window where a small daffodil bud was absorbing its daily sun. Jongdae sprays water on the daffodil’s bud and roots “Linda! You’re growing much better now!” Jongdae moves the daffodil and places it down next to the easter lily cactus, caressing the bud with his finger before moving to water the other plants. 

With a huff, he follows Jongdae walk outside their apartment, going to the backyard which seems unkept and messy. As he sat down on the sofa, Jongdae went to his new room to change. They already called for lunch, and they said there was half an hour to get to their new address. He switches on the television and watches a random show, a game show where the competitors would do insane challenges to answer random questions. 

Then, he hears Jongdae’s door open and his footsteps going down the stairs. He looks behind and Jongdae is now wearing his usual gardening get up. A white short sleeved shirt, navy blue house shorts that cling to his thighs nicely, and his slippers. His long bangs pulled back by his bunny headband, courtesy of their monthly arcade outings. He wiped all of the makeup he wore, now he was barefaced and bringing his green bucket full of gardening tools. 

_Damn, those shorts really made his ass look good._ Wait, what did he just think? That was his childhood friend, almost his brother actually. He can’t just go there and think all those things about his best friend, _right?_ Minseok follows Jongdae open the door and goes outside, already scaling his future garden. He takes out his little notebook and sketches out his vision, and Minseok takes a peek. Jongdae already plans out what flowers go to which area, what decorations he could use to give more life to their quaint garden. Jongdae realizes that someone is watching him from his shoulder and looks back, seeing Minseok glancing at his notebook. 

“Do you like the design I have for our garden?” Jongdae passes his notebook to Minseok and Minseok sees a half detailed, half sketched garden. He sees plants, some known and others unknown to him, placed in some areas, other accentuating the tree that was already there before they bought the house. He sees hydrangea bushes, mixed with hyacinths, rose bushes bunched up with red flowering currants. 

He also sees wooden benches on one of the edges of their fenced backyard, and other decorations like lamps. Random stone steps littered to make paths that lead to the flowers, a vegetable garden, and their lounging space. “This looks great Jongdae, just tell me if you need help with the decor and things.” he says, giving the notebook back and walking back inside, letting Jongdae start on his work. He hears Jongdae walk to the grassy ground and he starts pulling out the weeds. 

Honestly, Minseok doesn’t know what Jongdae can’t do at this point. He draws, he teaches as a substitute teacher in a university, he composes songs and sings in his spare time. He is also a freelance artist and he even has the time to take care of all of his plants and landscape their new place. Damn, he is _good._ He goes back to the sofa and switches through channels, just letting Jongdae go and make magic in his garden. 

The sudden knock at their entrance makes Minseok jolt, he stands up to get their food, paying the delivery man and giving him an extra tip. He gracefully gets the food that the man had brought, giving him a _thank you_ before closing the door. He takes the two large plastic bags and places them down on the glass table. He gets their placemats first, placing them down properly before getting plates and utensils. He sets their table in an organized pace, then takes out the food from their containers, _might use the containers for later,_ and places them in the sink. 

He looks out the window and sees Jongdae still pulling out weeds, he rolls his eyes with a smile and goes outside to fetch his hardworking friend. “Jongdae lunch arrived, get your big ass in here.” Minseok notices Jongdae didn’t hear him, and decides to move closer to him. He pats Jongdae’s shoulder while he puts another pulled weed to the bucket. 

“Dae it’s time to eat, get inside.” Jongdae jolts with the hand on his shoulder and shrieks softly, he looks to Minseok with a smile and sits down on the ground. “Stop scaring me!” Jongdae whines out and throws a weed at Minseok’s face, he grunts and brushes off the stray grass stuck on his shirt. “Okay, come on, let’s go inside.” Minseok brings down his hand to help Jongdae get up, but Jongdae pulls a sly move and pulls him down. Minseok screams and falls on Jongdae, making the younger man yelp. 

His body drapes over Jongdae’s thinner form, their faces closer than what they would usually be comfortable with. The both of them laugh at their idiocy, then they stop when their eyes meet, Jongdae’s amaranth pink eyes and Minseok’s mustard yellow ones meet. They give each other a long staredown, and the both of them blushing. Jongdae looks away first, cheeks brushed with a light pink blush. Minseok quickly pulls away and returns to helping Jongdae up, his face turning red too. 

“So, uhm, you better clean up and eat some lunch now.” Minseok mutters to himself and goes inside, trying to compose himself and letting Jongdae whine on his own. He washes his hands and dries them after, then sits down in one of the chairs, Jongdae sitting across him after washing his hands too. Jongdae says a silent prayer before digging into their lunch. Jongdae dictated they would eat japanese for lunch, immediately ringing their favorite japanese restaurant to order assorted sushi, pork katsudon and a dozen mochis. They found the place when Jongdae picked up Minseok from one of his seminars. 

Jongdae swallows another california maki and moans happily “This place never lost its touch.” He munches another piece of pork katsudon and swallows another mouthful of rice. Jongdae continued to eat, trying each and every side, sushi and mochi flavor until he burped abuptly. He looks to Minseok who suddenly stops from biting a tuna roll, surprised when Jongdae burped loudly. He blushes and sinks under the table to hide himself. A blushing mess at this point. 

“Stop looking at me like that.” He grumpily glares at Minseok, who was trying to hold in his laughter. Minseok’s cheeks puff out as he tries his best to stop his giggles, and fails, laughing out loudly at him and pointing a finger at Jongdae, who is already red in the face. He looks to Minseok and whines again, standing up from his chair and leaves. He returns to his garden going back to tend to his plants, which he refers to as _better friends_ than Minseok himself. 

Minseok lets out a loud sigh and packs the leftovers in their empty containers and puts them in the refrigerator to heat up later. He washes the dishes they used alone, watching Jongdae have a battle with a tough, big weed. He watches Jongdae crouch and give a long hard pull, only to stumble and fall on his ass. This friend of his honestly, he’ll be such a mess for a few days since he’ll only think about his garden and speaking of his garden, he thinks of getting Jongdae more seedings or buds to help his garden grow, or probably get tips on how to help him tend to his plants too. 

He makes a mental reminder to himself to pass by Baekhyun’s flower shop to buy Jongdae some seedlings. _“I should ask Baekhyun what plants are in season this spring.”_ Then ponder on what are the plants that Jongdae sketched out in his vision _“primroses, hydrangeas, hyacinths and crocuses? What the hell are those exactly?”_ Believe when Minseok says he is an actual wreck with plants, because HE is. Jongdae banned him and always brought all of his flowers to Baekhyun to take care off when Jongdae left for a week. Minseok was such a plant killer, and it made Jongdae shiver every time he remembers what happened to the first two plants he entrusted Minseok to take care of. 

_“Minseok, I’m home! How is Hyunnie?” That was the very first question Jongdae asked him when he got home from an outing he was invited too. Minseok only sweats profusely from that little question and shows the almost wilted Forsynthia, Jongdae gasps and takes the small pot from Minsoeok’s hands, cradling it like a baby and cries._

_“It’s going to be okay Hyunnie, I’ll get you bright and bubbly again in no time.” Jongdae cooes and runs to the nearest window, getting a pair of scissors and cuts out the dead leaves and petals. “Minseok what happened?” THe younger asks, teary eyed and confused as he looks back and forth from the plant he was cutting._

_“Well, uhm you said water it frequently, and I did..Then it started to wilt and I didn’t know what to do.”_

_“Minseok, it’s Luna that needed the frequent watering, not Hyunnie. Hyunnie only needs once a week, how is Luna though?” He asked about the young rose bush he was taking care of. Minseok only looked away and Jongdae understood immediately, the rose bush had died._

And from then on, Minseok was never given a chance to redeem himself, stepping away from the plant business to focus on other house-related activities, like cleaning. He puts the wet dishes to the dish rack to dry and dries his own hands with a clean rag tied to the refrigerator. He looks back to Jongdae, who is still fighting another weed. He ponders what he could do to help Jongdae on his task, looking for clippers or anything else for Jongdae to use.

MInseok decides to go up the attic to rummage some of their things, up for a yard sale in a future time later. He checks each label of the boxes then sees _school supplies_ on top of their halloween box. _“Worth a shot.”_ He opens the box and rummages through the drafts from the various thesis he had to redo and rewrite over the course of his studies both in his hometown and abroad. 

He continues to look for something sharp that Jongdae could use, until he struck gold. He found an old pair of cutters he used for his arts and crafts class that he had misplaced a long time ago, no wonder he couldn’t find them. He goes down and shuts the attic properly, then walks to Jongdae who was still outside. He was proud of himself to find something to help his boyfrie- _best friend._ That’s right Jongdae is his BEST FRIEND for a LONGEST TIME, and he’s happy about that, or is he? No, he has to shake away those thoughts, he shouldn’t be thinking about all of this right now. Jongdae is probably not even interested in him in that way. 

“Jongdae, I found you some cutters you could use for your little battle.” He says as he walks to Jongdae, who is already sitting down on the ground, tired and dirty due to the dirt he rolled all over many, many times. He looks up from his seat and screeches the moment his eyes sees the pair of cutters in Minseok’s hand. “Why would you only give me that now?!” He exclaims, snatching the pair of cutters and continues his work, giving Minseok a wink before he starts to cut the long weeds. “Okay, you can leave now, thanks Minnie!” He mutters to Minseok before crouching to other weeds and snipping them off closest to their roots, but then decides to use the cutters to dig the weeds out instead, it’s an odd process but it’s Jongdae so it’s passable. 

Minseok eventually got tired of cleaning over and over, he decided to go upstairs, turn on his laptop and search through various articles. The articles only composed tips and tricks on growing flowers, well at least the ones that Minseok could make out in the big inventory of plants Jongdae owns. _“Damn, at least I know how to take care of the cacti at least, what the hell it’s cacti, I would be a literal wreck if I kill a fucking cactus.”_ Minseok continues to type away, taking out one of his unused notebooks in one of his bags. He takes down notes for the flowers he does know, organizing the information per season and type. _“How does Jongdae even make these things live?”_ He thinks as he writes down the tips to help in tending spring flowers, glaring at the sudden long list for just one flower. What the hell. 

He glares at his screen and closes another window successfully. He leans to his seat and rubs his eyes that have started to burn. Dammit, so much things to read with so little free time he has, he has papers to grade, lessons to plan and quizzes to make. A new semester meant new and exciting things for this year’s spring and it excites him too, but he might need to cut some of his time for those things to learn how to tend for Jongdae, well his plants at least. Maybe some shut eye is good to rest his eyes for a few minutes, he is already feeling drowsy anyway.

He feels Jongdae’s cold hands on his shoulders, then a warm blanket following sensations. He doesn’t stir, since he doesn’t want to spook Jongdae all of a sudden. Jongdae’s fingers slide through his hair and ruffling it softly, he feels the drips of water cascade down his nape, Jongdae must have finished taking his bath. He hears the rustle of his footsteps, then stopping in an unknown place in his room. He hears Jongdae take something from his pile of thesis papers, then a soft chuckle before another rustle of paper. 

“Minseok, I know you’re awake.” Minseok’s eyes shot open, surprised that Jongdae was able to see through his little acting scheme. He looks up, Jongdae alreading by his open door way, now clad in a soft beige sweater, curly hair clinging to the meristems on his head like his own black vines. A pair of black sweatpants and his fluffy anime cat slippers. His eyes have its usual beautiful glow under the light by the hallway. “Join me for a movie downstairs, I have buttered popcorn in the microwave already. Go bring that blanket with you.” He points to the blanket on his shoulders before going downstairs. Minseok brings the blanket closer, smelling the strong scent of vanilla on the blanket. This was Jongdae’s blanket, he looked to his bed to see his own still in the bed, properly folded. 

_“Why would he give me this if mine was here the whole time?”_ He folds the blanket and places it down on his own bred first, getting a change of clothes after his bath. He goes to their shared bathroom and takes a quick shower, putting on a black tank top and a pair of gray sweatpants. He runs back to his room to grab Jongdae’s blanket, getting his pillows and his blanket too before going downstairs. 

Jongdae is going to the living room, arms holding two bowls full of microwave popcorn. He puts down the bowls and takes a piece to eat before plopping down on the sofa. Minseok watches him again, like how he did while he was fighting weeds in the garden. He admires the way Jongdae would put his hand through his hair to dry it, then looks in one of the mirrors they placed if his clothes had anything misplaced. Strange, Jongdae has never done that before, well at least to his knowledge until now. He pads downstairs and drops the blankets to Jongdae’s head, making the younger one squeak in surprise. Jongdae gives him another one of his pouts and unfolds their blankets. Minseok walks around the sofa, putting down his pillows and sitting down on the sofa’s edge. Jongdae fluffs out his pillows, then cuddling to his side. Jongdae slots himself to Minseok’s arm, resting his head on his chest with the remote in his arms. 

“Grab the bowl and let’s watch the movie.” He mutters, adjusting their positions so they could lie down on the sofa with the both of them being comfortable. Minseok was still on the edge, this time with his arms encircled on Jongdae’s waist, with Jongdae still on his chest, legs splayed on the sofa as they nibbled on the pieces of popcorn. The movie starts to play and Minseok seemed to not be able to focus on the movie, instead focusing on Jongdae. The way he would just cuddle up to Minseok and looks up to Minseok, asking questions about the plot and how dumb the main characters are. 

“How come you haven’t dated?” Minseok suddenly buzzes out from watching Jongdae, then trying to remember what he just said. “I’m sorry, can you repeat that Jongdae?”. Jongdae huffs then sits up ,staring into Minseok’s orbs before asking again. “Why haven’t you dated Minnie?” He crosses his legs and puts the pillow on the spaces of his crossed legs. Minseok sits properly too, looking at Jongdae “I’m just, waiting I guess? I want to focus on my work first, and I just want to spend more time with you.”

“With me?” Jongdae looks baffled, bringing his hand to his chest. He points to himself then points to Minseok again. “Minseok. We’re just friends, we can always spend time together, don’t worry about me.”

Ah damn, right they were just friends. He was happy that Jongdae is always there for him the whole time. Brothers side by side and attacking each and every obstacle together. His heart just hurt the moment he heard the word friend, his heart just convulsed. Maybe, just maybe, he wasn’t feeling platonic emotions for Jongdae anymore. As they retreat to their rooms for the night, Minseok laid awake in the center of his bed, trying to make out his feelings. 

  
  


❀❁❀❁❀❁❀❁❀❁❀❁❀❁❀❁❀❁❀❁❀❁❀❁❀❁

Jongdae wakes up late, as per usual. He shifts in his cushion, then realizes that he woke up in his bed. He sits up from his bed to rub his eyes, and remembers what happened last night. Talks about dating, curling up on the sofa, maybe a little cuddling happened but he doesn’t exactly remember that much from last night. He smells the scent of meat being cooked downstairs, probably a packed lunch for him. He knows that Minseok is preparing to leave for his work later this afternoon, and that saddens him. He knows that he and Minseok may not get this time alone again,since Minseok would be back to their normal schedule since school’s semester will be starting today. 

Although Minseok is a permanent faculty, he still doesn’t need to go and be present for the opening ceremony. An odd decision in his letter, but it gives them a few more hours to talk and take in each other’s ambiance before they literally have their hands full. He pads downstairs and gives Minseok his sleepy good morning to him, with its accompanying yawn. Minseok gives a nod in reply, scrambling the eggs in the bowl he is currently holding. Jongdae does his task too, going to the dining area and placing down their plate and cutlery. Doing so, he greets the plants he passed by their usual morning greetings, giving each plant their own douse of happiness from Jongdae himself. 

Finally, he makes rounds in their new kitchen counter to put their usual coffee dose. Minseok, being the coffee addict he is, only puts a teaspoon of creamer and sugar, then it was pure, rich coffee from there. Jongdae still irks at the smell of the bitter coffee in the morning. They have been doing this for years, and Jongdae still detests the smell and taste of Minseok’s concoction. Jongdae on the other hand has his caffeine fix balanced, instead of sugar and creamer Jongdae puts milk instead. He pours the liquid quarter way through before adding his coffee. 

And to think Minseok thinks Jongdae’s coffee is already too sweet for him, very different taste buds, very different.

Minseok takes his cooked breakfast and the lunch he will take to the college later to munch on. He puts the rice in one container, then his fish cakes and sauce to another. He fills up his large thermos with a shit ton of black coffee, not even flinching at the sudden smell of the bitter liquid filling up his large container. At the end, he goes to Jongdae’s side to start eating his breakfast, portioning Jongdae’s food and his. “Minseok you know I can’t finish all of this!” He exclaims, glaring at the large portion of eggs, rice and the leftover tonkatsu slices from last night’s dinner. 

“You can, you went to the bathroom last midnight, ate a midnight snack of 4 sushi slices then went back to bed. Don’t think I didn’t notice the tuna rolls are gone in the container.” Minseok mutters while he takes a portion of his scrambled eggs and mixes it with his rice. Jongdae was about to make a sassy retort but then realizes that Minseok is right. He is capable of finishing the portions, he eats a lot, especially if it was egg and pork, and add the fact that Minseok cooked the eggs for him. 

He just sighs and digs in, thanking his best friend for their quaint breakfast while they ate. As they were halfway through they talked about the upcoming spring, how Jongdae’s spring flowers will once again blossom, and Minseok’s upcoming semester. Jongdae joking that Minsoek has finally transitioned to his old man routine once more, back to terrorizing the students with his tantalizing test and demonic lectures. He wasn’t called the dark lord in mathematics by his former students without finding out themselves. Minseok would retort with Jongdae’s lonely single life, only devoting his life to his lovely plants and the new ones to come. 

“Minseok! They aren’t plants, they are my children!” Jongdae sits up from his chair only to say that. He points to all of the plants around them, from the potted ones in the cabinet, to the hanging plants by their stairs and windows. “Each plant signifies something, and I love each one of my children.” He brings his hand to his heart, a soft smile creeping up to his lips before sitting down to eat again. Minseok raises his eyebrow, unimpressed by his sudden declaration of love for his plants. “Ok Mother nature, now sit down and finish your breakfast.” Minseok points to his remaining portion with his chopsticks, before he continues his own meal. 

A familiar ringtone fills the room, the both of them looking to the living room to see Minseok’s phone ringing, vibrating on the table as it plays the current girl group song Minseok was into that time. Minseok goes to get his phone and answers, face turning serious while he has a conversation with the person on the other line, faculty probably. After a while, he turns off his phone and gives a sigh of relief, it must have been something good. “Well, I guess I’m going to eat here for lunch.”

“Why here? Did the opening ceremony get cancelled or something?” He jokes, smirkin to himself as he finished his last bits of breakfast. He watches Minseok go back to his seat, his phone still in his hand. His smirk disappearing immediately as he saw Minseok’s serious face. “Well, yeah it actually did, guess another day off for me.” Minseok takes his and Jongdae’s used things to wash on their sink, Jongdae goes back to his bedroom to get ready to tend to his plants, well in his words “children” again.

  
  


❀❁❀❁❀❁❀❁❀❁❀❁❀❁❀❁❀❁❀❁❀❁❀❁❀❁

_“On this highway, it's a runway_

_Your eyes that look into mine are the milky way_

_Just love me right_

_Baby love me right”_

  
  


Jongdae belts out with the lyrics playing on his speaker while he transfers the buds and the mature ones to the freshly weeded ground. He gives the petals of the petunias a little caress, feeling the texture of its flower, “Xiao, you seem to be lonely here. Don’t worry I’ll get you some friends soon.”He says to the black petunia before moving to add another bush of petunias with variation of colors. “Don’t worry Xiao, you are still my favorite child, just don’t tell your siblings that okay?” He whispers to the plant, giving the petunia a wink before standing up to admire his work. He gives himself an imaginary pat on the back before getting the next set of plants. 

He looks to his notebook to see what color would go best with the petunias he just planted. He decides on another bush of forsythias, then looks for the buds for it, but fails. He runs to the interior of the house to see Minseok finishing to clean up, only putting away the broom and the mop in their extra closet. “Minseok could you help me with getting some forsythias? I need a ride to get them since I’m gonna need a lot.” He asks his friend for permission. Minseok nods quickly, not having anything else to do the whole day anyway. 

Minseok takes a quick shower so he wouldn’t smell like he went to hell and back in the flower shop. He goes down while he puts on his big red sweater, then grabbing the pair of eyeglasses by their key bowl. Jongdae is already waiting by the door, tapping his feet calmly as he watches Minseok hand dry his hair while he gets his phone then the car keys. “After you my lady.” He says, giving Jongdae a playful bow as he opens the door to their house. Jongdae returns in a playful curtsey before he goes out, laughing out loud, clutching his stomach at their stupidity. They may look like they are adults but they are actually children inside of adult bodies. 

They go to Jongdae's usual flower shop, Baekhyun’s flowers. The owner is actually one of their childhood friends Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun, an eccentric fashion design major, decided to not build a boutique for his fashion designs, but a flower shop. By doing so, he met his fiance, soon to be husband, Sehun, and immediately his flowers bloom, showing bellflowers. The two of them were there during the time his flowers bloomed, the people in the shop were also surprised, when Baekhyun’s crown of stems turned into a crown of freshly bloomed bellflowers. Baekhyun looks at Sehun, a normal person, who was smiling softly at the older man. The both of them did not separate ever since the sudden blooming happened. In a few weeks time, they will finally tie the knot, with Jongdae as his maid of honor. Well, that’s what Baekhyun calls him anyway.

When they arrived at Baekhyun’s establishment, they could already hear the man’s screeches over wedding things, but most importantly the flowers. When they get out, some of the passersby even got spooked at Baekhyun’s booming voice. Jongdae goes inside first, and sees the fuming groom to be, explaining the meaning of the flower arrangement one of his assistants with fuming passion.

“When I said I wanted something beautiful I expected a wonderful meaning. I didn’t expect to see Yellow carnations and cyclamens in my bouquet!” Baekhyun grabs his hair out of disappointment, grunting in pain as he looks at the arrangement of the flowers. Jongdae also gasps with the flowers enumerated, trying to stop his laughter, but fails miserably. Baekhyun turns around with his flaming fury, but his rage softens when he sees the two of them instead of one of his rookie assistants.

“Well, if it isn’t my favorite fuck buddies!” Baekhyun exclaims, the flowers on his hair bouncing with him. The assistants disperse to the greenhouse with blushing faces.Baekhyun runs to Jongdae, hugging him tightly and kissing his cheeks with full on affection. Jongdae on the other hand, laughs and hugs back, kissing Baekhyun when the older was done. 

“So, how was moving in? Had moving in sex?” Baekhyun snickers, seeing the two of them blush and looking away from each other. Baekhyun looks at his blushing childhood friend _Damn, until now they still can’t see that they are head over heels for each other?_ He thinks, then glances to the other flower arrangements across the counter. He grabs a few white roses mixed with red, then sighs. 

“What brings you two here?” He mutters while glancing at the two of them. Jongdae gives him a list of the plants he needs for the garden. Baekhyun runs through the list and gives it to one of his assistants. The girls runs off, giving a little bow first before running back to the greenhouse at the back. Baekhyun beckons them to seat by the counter as they wait for the flowers Jongdae ordered, while Baekhyun totals the price for the plants. 

“How is wedding preparations?” Jongdae asks, taking a little stroll across Baekhyun’s flowers, seeing if he can buy anything. Baekhyun groans and hits his head on the cash register lightly, the two of them feeling Baekhyun’s immediate fluctuation in his feelings. “It’s horrible, I can tell you that.” He points to the papers strewn across his table, from cake designs to the ambiance of their reception room. 

“You’re my best man! Help me in all of this bullshit!” He exclaims, crumpling a paper ball and throwing it to Jongdae. Jongdae catches the paper ball and uncrumpled, seeing the fittings for tuxedos for him and Minseok, with the date written quickly on its edge. Jongdae only nods to Baekhyun and pockets the paper in. By the time they finally caught up with Baekhyun’s chaotic life, two assistants returned inside the shop proper, with 3 crates of the buds Jongdae needed. Jongdae claps and bows to the two girls, who blush as Jongdae took one of the crates from her hands. “Please Joohyun, I can handle this.” He gives Joohyun a sweet smile and walks to the counter. The other girl, Yerim, was helped by Minseok, the two of them getting into a little conversation before putting the other crate to the counter. 

“Can you believe there are so many shades of beige to choose from, I just wanted a dash of beige in the reception room since it was already a bit dark and gloomy.” He sighs and double checks the number of the buds in the two crates, checking Jongdae's list. “I’m gonna follow you two in your house, and let's have lunch together. I wanna give Hunnie his part on all this wedding bullshit today.” He sighs and fixes all the papers, putting them on the center of the counter and stapling the papers. He takes off his apron and puts it to the hangers on the wall. 

“Irene, take charge and call Hunnie to come to the shop to get the papers. I’m taking the rest of the day off.” Baekhyun tells Irene , before helping Minseok and Jongdae with their purchased plants. “I have to see this garden you are so proud of.” He takes a seat at the back, then buckling his seatbelt. The other two took their own seats at the front of the car,Jongdae in the driver’s seat this time. They ride to Jongdae and Minseok’s house, with a little traffic stopping their journey. 

“So how’s work these days Minseok?” Baekhyun starts a conversation, since everything got too quiet in the car, they didn’t even open the radio. Minseok glances at Baekhyun who is awaiting his answer. “It’s better now that I’m closer to the college.” Minseok rests on the seat to gets a bit of shut eye at least for at least a few minutes. Jongdae and Baekhyun’s voice lulls him to his short nap as they return back home. He only wakes up when he feels Jongdae park the car, and turn off the engine. He stirs from his nap and looks to Jongdae, who is staring at him with a soft smile. He takes Minseok’s hand and gives it a soft squeeze before leaving the car with baekhyun, leaving him inside the vehicle. 

He gets out, then helps them get the crates inside, with Jongdae unlocking the door. Minseok brings in the crates and puts them by the foot of the garden. He wipes the sweat off his forehead and grabs a glass of water, then returns to the two who were chatting by the garden. Jongdae is guiding his friend, giving him a little tour to the unfinished garden. He overhears his friends talk about the various plants that he can grow, the colors that would fit the overall aesthetic and other things that Minseok couldn’t understand, as he brings the last crate inside, the overhears a conversation that wasn’t about the flora. 

“Say Jongdae, do you already have a date to the wedding?” Minseok stiffens to the statement, looking away from the two conversing. He misses Jongdae’s expression who seem to blush, brushing the dirt off his hand since he started to plant the buds in the 1st crate. “I have Minseok, I don’t need a date.” Jongdae gives him a small laugh, turning a bit nervous as Baekhyun starts to notice that he is starting to probe him with questions. “Fine, but can I ask you for a really big favor?” And Jongdae being the beautiful and caring angel he is, accepts his favor, even though he doesn’t know what the favor is. Then, he see Baekhyun look at him with a devilish smile.

“I guess, I can ask you to dance with Minseok during my wedding dance? I just need someone to dance with us since it feels so awkward.” Baekhyun explains to him, looking at Jongdae with his deadly puppy eyes. Jongdae’s own eyes widen then his whole face turns red, just like how it was back in the shop earlier. He shakes his head profusely, he can’t possibly dance with Minseok, and in Baekhyun’s wedding, that just seems crazy as hell! Does Baekhyun want to embarass himself in front of their family members and friends? Make him the laughing stock his whole life? He knows that Jongdae can’t dance, he already told him he’ll sing during his wedding, but the plan for that probably changed.

“Baek, you do know that I have two left feet, and Minsoek wouldn’t sway that easily with your woes.” Jongdae reasons out. Well, he is right that Minseok would most likely disagree with Baekhyun’s insane idea. Firstly, even though he had a minor degree in dancing, he’s busy being a college professor these days. Secondly, he’s a reserved man, dancing in front of people, he won’t do that in times like this. 

“Come on, I know you can force him to help you in dancing, I just need you two to dance a slow waltz. I promise I won’t be as hard as you think.” 

“Why the sudden change though? I’m already your wedding singer.” 

“Oh yeah, about that.It turns out Sehun’s best man could attend, so the 1st plan is happening instead.” Baekhyun bows down to Jongdae. “I’m really sorry about the sudden change, I was supposed to tell you this morning but I had a sudden conflict with everything else-” Jongdae cuts him off with a soft smile, while he helps him up to his feet. “It’s okay Baek, I guess I’ll try to convince Minseok to dance with me.” He mutters softly, laughing softly as Baekhyun embraces him tightly. He hugs his friend back, smelling the lovely bellflowers on his hair. “Your flowers really smell nice, it’s insane.” Baekhyun could hear the little hint of jealousy lacing Jongdae’s words, obviously saddened that his buds have yet to show their sign of blooming. 

“Well, that’s what you get when you actually get them to bloom at last. Don’t fret Dae, I’m sure yours will bloom soon, I just know it.” He gives their other friend a glance from the back, seemingly thinking and glancing at the flowers they had recently bought. “Minseokkie! Come here!” Baekhyun waves his hand furiously at the eldest, who gives them a glance. Minseok returns to them, then sits with them as they are taking a break. “So, wanna be Jongdae’s plus one?” He asks. 

The older then laughs, and just nods. Jongdae only smiles softly, thankful that Minseok is ready for anything, even though he is already going to the wedding with his own invitation. “Then who am I gonna bring as my own plus one?” He asks to the groom to be, as if what he said was quite odd, Baekhyun laughs loudly, gripping his shirt and chuckling. 

“Damn Minseok, for a Mathematics professor you really are dumb.” Baekhyun replies to him, then goes to point at Jongdae. “You’ll be each other’s plus one of course! Oh right, You’ll be dancing with him.” He points to a red faced Jongdae, as if there was nothing wrong with what he just said. Minsoek only eyes him with suspicion and looks at Jongdae before glancing back at him. “Dance? Do you mean in your slow dance with Sehun? We might intrude that moment for the two of you if you continue with that?” He reasons out, he knows that their friend had always been the spontaneous ball of energy that they both detested and love. 

“Both Sehun and I agreed to it, and his best man is also going to dance with his girlfriend.” He says, giving another bud to Jongdae. Jongdae listens to them while he plants them to the ground with the proper amount of space. He only stares at the other for a while and he could almost hear Minseok think. “Okay fine, I’ll do it, as long as Jongdae is okay with it.” He sighs, then looks at Jongdae with a pleading look. _‘Please don’t agree, please don’t agree. PLease Jongdae I don’t want to embarrass the both of us at their wedding.’_ His eyes say to Jongdae, but the deed has been done. 

“I’m sorry Minseok, but I already agreed.” Minseok only sighs deeply, feeling defeated by what Jongdae just said. “OKay fine, let’s practice okay?” Jongdae smiles and nods, happily even that he wouldn’t feel alone in that shenanigans that Baekhyun pulled them into. Baekhyun claps happily and brushes the dirt off his hands. “Now that is clear off the table, when is lunch?” He asks them, they only laugh at their friend who suddenly just asked them another insane question, or maybe it was a request?

“Well it’s gonna come in a few hours Baek, it’s only 10 in the morning, and yet you are already hungry?” Baekhyun only nods and bounces on his feet, skipping back to their inside. Jongdae glances to their friend and chuckles, he knows Baekhyun is going to sleep on their couch for a morning nap. “Why did we even have a friend like that?” Minseok says and scoots closer to him, giving some of their new plants. Wait, not THEIR new plants, Jongdae’s new plants. Minseok gives him a few exchanged looks, looking back at him and the flowers, both in wonder and confusion. 

“Hey, so what is that?” He asks Jongdae, who is holding pink buds on his hands. Jongdae glances down and smiles. “These are peonies, pink ones. I think I’ll name this one Kenia.” He cradles the bud in his arms, rocking it like it was his own child. Minseok glances at him with his sweet heart eyes. “Come here, go plant her yourself.” He says, putting the bud in his hands. Minseok visibly sweats, looking back at the newly named bud then at Jongdae. Did Jongdae suddenly forget that he was a plant killer? Jongdae sees the culmination of sweat on his forehead and cups the bottom of his hands. “Don’t worry I’ll help you, you big dummy.” He mutters, seeing Minseok sigh in relief and his hands relax to Jongdae’s own. 

He guides his hand down to the holed ground, lowering his hand and unravels the plastic encasing the dirt, which crumbles on his hands, making Minseok panic and turn nervous all over again. Jongdae had the audacity to cackle, helping him drop the bud gently to the hole and cover up the gaps on the hole. At least, the plant was finally on the ground, ready to bloom over and over the seasons in the future. With enough water, sunlight and lover from Jongdae, Minseok is sure that Jongdae could bring anything alive. 

“Is there something wrong with my face Minseok?” Jongdae mutters, Minseok notices that he had been staring at Jongdae for quite a long time. Minseok only shrugs his shoulders and looks away, hiding the soft blush on his face as he glances at the newly planted flower. “I bet she’ll be a pretty one, don’t you think Minnie?” Jongdae asks him, his buds swaying with the movement of his head as he looks at the older man in glee. Minseok answers with a nod, then gets into a proper seat on the ground as Jongdae helps him with more plants. After a while, Baekhyun returns to the outside, but holding 3 plastic bags with a known food brand on them. Sehun was behind him, looking at his bellflower fiancé as he puts down the plastic on the wooden flooring, then tackles his friends on the ground.

“He’s really a mess.” Sehun mumbles to himself, taking the plastic inside for himself to prepare. He gives his fiancé and his closest friends a small smile before leaving. Baekhyun, meanwhile cuddles in the space between Jongdae and Minseok, telling them that Sehun had bought them lunch “It’s his treat he said.” Baekhyun shouts to them, before ruffling their hair and running back to his fiancé. The two of them only look at his wacky friend and chuckling to themselves, almost leaning to each other. Jongdae does though, leaning his head on his shoulder as they laugh. “Come on, let’s just go and help them to get the food. They might make a mess in the kitchen.” MInseok helps them stand up and run inside, where they see their friends bicker over everything.

At the end of the afternoon full of laughter and catching up, Baekhyun and Sehun head back home, leaving the two of them with filled stomachs and brain full of mind numbing experiences Baekhyun had overshared. Minseok sighs as he and Jongdae scroll through the playlist Baekhyun had shared to them for their couple dance. Jongdae looks over from his position, just by a few centimeters away from the other. “So this is the song that we are going to dance to?” His finger stills on the phonescreen, looking at the title. Jongdae gets a proper look to see for his own _Don’t Go_ by Baekhyun’s favorite band EXO. Jongdae had listened to the song, and even made an analysis over it, forgive his exo-l heart, he just loves his singing boys with a passion.

“The song fits their relationship though.” Jongdae cooes at the fact Baekhyun actually picked one of his favorite songs for them to dance to on their wedding. The song resonates just their utter true love, yeah yeah Jongdae is your usual hopeless romantic. Minseok listens to his friend ramble on the composition and the emotion of the song, saying how it was perfect and wonderful for that special day. Hearing him being so passionate over it felt so warm to his insides and it pulls him to take his hand and bring him to one of the wider open space of the room. 

Jongdae follows his lead to the floor, Don’t go playing softly by the background. “We are doing this now?” He asks, putting his hands around his shoulders. Minseok nods and leaves his hands on Jongdae’s waist, moving their bodies in sync with the music. They both laugh to themselves at they dance, well sway, to the beat. Minseok pulls the other closer to his body, leaning the other’s head to his chest, Jongdae smiles to what Minseok had done, and moves his own hands to wrap properly around his arms without looking sluggish or messy. “This is so stupid.” Minseok mutters to their little space, taking Jongdae’s hand off his shoulder to pull him to a slow twirl, positioning themselves to a waltz.

“Now the real dance begins.” Minseok adjusts Jongdae’s body, fitting his body to his own as they sway. Minseok takes one step back, telling Jongdae to go forwards with his own step. They continue like this, one step forward, and one step back. They take slow turns and dips, alternating from Minseok being the one to lead and Jongdae doing the same thing. Minseok guides him on how to do the dips and turns, watching his friend slightly panic as he pulls Minseok down for another practice dip. “Okay, this is better than the last one, then pull me back up.” Jongdae braces the arm on Minseok’s back to pull him straight up, but fails, dropping both himself and Minseok to the floor. Minseok yelps, pulling Jongdae down to his chest and grunting loudly because of it. _How dumb of you Kim Minseok, how very dumb of you._

“Come on, get off me now Jongdae.” Minseok laughs out, pushing Jongdae’s shoulders away from his chest, keeping his weight off his body. Jongdae doesn’t budge, and goes up higher, their lips almost touching with only a few inches away from meeting. Minseok on the other hand, freezes under Jongdae’s warm gaze, smiling under him and his even soft laughs. The light of the room highlighting his sharp cheekbones and pretty kitten lips. Minseok closes his eyes in defeat and brings his head up, and kisses the younger man. In his mind, Minseok is already smiling in glee, screaming in his inner thoughts and celebrating his triumph. It took him such a long time and yet here he was, kissing his long time crush square on the lips.

They pull away, and Jongdae looks down on him with a shocked and red face. The both of them, slightly out of breath, Minseok having a little smile on his face. “I-I guess we can continue the practice tomorrow?” Jongdae mutters, closing his eyes and sitting up, going to Minseok’s side as tries to calm himself down.

“Yeah, I-I guess.” Minseok replies, as he remains on the ground, not wanting to get up. He is still mesmerized with what just happened moments ago. The taste of the strawberry lipbalm Jongdae uses still on his lips, soft, and supple when their cupids’ bow met. He brings a hand to his own, the leftover heat still lingering, fading slowly bit by bit. The other gives Minseok one last glance before leaving Minseok alone with his thoughts on the carpeted ground. He watches the other walk back to his room, locking the door the moment Jongdae is inside. Minseok could only stare at Jongdae’s closed door, pondering if he should have said anything else to the other. At least to have been able to clear some tension now on the air. _Damn, what a day that happened indeed._

Minseok opens his eyes to the sound of a voice singing to a mellow harmony. Squinting, with the morning rays of sunshine peaking out from his blinds once more. Alas, another morning has come upon him, and more challenges to come to him, starting with the mysterious singing voice outside. He goes down to their garden, where the voice grows louder and Minseok could properly hear the notes perfectly hit the pitch of the real song. Wondering where the voice is coming from, he goes outside and sees Jongdae sitting on the porch. He is singing his lungs out while he sketches a flower a few feet away from him. Minseok stills on his position and watches him sing his heart out, feeling the emotion of sorrow in the song.

_Where could you be_

_Where could you be_

_I want to closely embrace your tired heart_

Jongdae stops singing and continues to sketch the flower in front. Minseok took this moment to make his presence known by walking up to Jongdae’s side and sitting down right next to him. Maybe, just maybe, things didn’t complicate with that kiss, Minseok takes a deep breath and tries to talk. “Good morning Dae.” He says, looking at the younger man, Jongdae looks to him, and Minsoek notices new buds growing on his crown, small green buds, ready to bloom at any moment when the proper moment is triggered.

“Good morning Minseokkie! Do you want to help me with some of the primroses that Baekhyun brought over this morning?” Jongdae says, standing up from his seat and putting down his sketchbook. Minseok sees the open page, to see the bud, alone and sketched in fine shades of gray. The man is at awe with Jongdae’s gifts, singing, drawing and now even gardening. He closes the sketchbook and goes to Jongdae, who is crouched and holding the new buds by his slim fingers.

“Come on, help me in this, so I’ll cook breakfast.” He says, giving Minseok a primrose bud. Minseok gives a look at the buds, seeing that the bud seems to have the similar structure to his own buds. Jongdae gives his and Minseok’s buds and smiles. “Guess this is your flowers Minnie! Primroses, what a lovely flower when it blooms.” He says, rubbing one of Minseok’s flowers buds tenderly with two fingers, nuzzling his thumb on the leaf. He looks down on the flower remain on his hand, and gets one of the smaller pots by his side and transfers it there instead.

He hands the potted bud to Minseok, making his hands wrap around the pot. He looks to Minseok, who once again his bewildered face makes a callback. Jongdae finds the second time funny, looking furiously at the bud then to the younger man. “Come on, just a little challenge for you, I promise you won’t be mad if you accidentally kill the flower.” Jongdae pouts, pushing the flower to his hands. He looks towards Jongdae and puts the flower down, and takes the other’s hands wrapped to his own. “Jongdae, okay fine I’ll try to take care of this bud, for you.” He looks to his now owned bud with a smile. Jongdae smiles back in glee and tackles him to a hug, laughing softly to Minseok’s surprised gaze.

They smile by their embrace, early morning and yet they are already hugging like nothing happened at all. Minseok melts into Jongdae’s warm embrace, curling under his arms. He feels Jongdae’s laughter, his voice vibrating against his hair while they remained under the oak tree. He pulls Jongdae’s body closer and stands up, carrying his body back to the wooden porch. Jongdae squeaks and squirms under his hold, holding himself up while he goes with Minseok who just carries him off inside their house. _Wow, our house, I really love the sound that so bad._ Jongdae thinks while Minseok places him on the dining table.

“Now my lovely husband, make me breakfast and I will reward you with my ass.” He whines out, getting off the table and wiggling his ass for Minseok with burlesque sound effects he makes on his own. Minseok rolls his eyes and pinches his ass playfully, the other yelps and rubs the abused area. Jongdae huffs and tries his best to attack Minseok’s own butt with his own pinches. The older man avoids as fast as possible, making quick dodges and movements to escape Jongdae’s crab pinches. After a while he gives up in doing so, leaving Minseok alone in the kitchen to make breakfast on his own, unlike what they had just talked about. “Jongdae you bitch!” Minseok shouts to the younger man who is running away from the responsibility that he had just gotten.

Well, it’s probably another thing he must do again, for the nth time always. It is his job, right? He had already tried to find ways to make Jongdae listen to him for once, but that has already failed a long time ago. Giving him bait, looking for the proper ways to reward him if he actually does listen to him, that idiot. He rolls his eyes and starts on their breakfast, thinking on how to set things straight with Jongdae, regarding the kiss last night. Ah, that kiss, his lips on his, soft, luscious and wonderful on that precious night he’ll keep to himself for quite sometime. Maybe in a few days he will, but for now, maybe his current problem is breakfast.

❀❁❀❁❀❁❀❁❀❁❀❁❀❁❀❁❀❁❀❁❀❁❀❁❀❁

“Does this tuxedo make my ass look fat?” Jongdae asks Minseok who is sitting by the viewing area, looking at the part in question. He ogles at Jongdae’s large ass that he is seeing just a few feet away from his reach. “Well, you already have a large ass to begin with.” He mutters out, looking at Jongdae’s glare then back to his ass. Baekhyun treated them to a tux fitting, being his “best friends in the world who need to get dick as soon as possible”. He decided to get them both a place to get a new suit for his wedding, so the both of them will look good and delicious, Baekhyun’s words, not theirs of course.

So now, here they are, trying on tuxedos, in gold, black hell in white so that they would make the groom happy, being the only people in the world to become best men, since Baekhyun could not decide which one of them would be his best man. Jongdae makes slow twirls to ogle at his reflection, looking at what Baekhyun terms as “his killer assets” meaning his ass, hips and thighs. His lips are also a part of that category, but a little swab of shining, red lip gloss would make any person swoon for him. One of them being Minseok, but he doesn’t know that of course (It’s really just Minseok, and maybe their friends that are smart enough to see that their non-blooming friend is head over heels for Jongdae.)

“I think the gray pair looks much better for me.” Minseok hears his friend say, looking up to see Jongdae’s turning at the side to the full length mirrors, looking at his ass with his eagle like glares. He pouts with a cute glare then stares at his hip this time, before taking off the coat to look for another pair which fits him better. Minseok looks over to the man who grabs another pair, putting back the coat he just wore. “Now lets see what we can do with the ties.” Jongdae runs to the tie rack, getting a handful of ties to choose from. He sits by Minseok’s side, then putting a tie around Minseok’s neck.

Minseok stops checking his phone, then looks at the man who is fixing his tie. His tongue even juts out as he ties around his neck, pulling the black silk, fixing it properly and pulling the knot close to his collar. “Now you look perfect.” He hears Jongdae whisper as he adjusts the knot right by the center. Minseok wraps his hand around Jongdae’s own, making him stop fiddling with the tie. He looks up, eye to eye with him, Minseok looks away first, blushing, but he doesn’t take away his hands away. Jongdae looks down at their entwined hands and sighs, pulling away.

“So, uhm about that kiss a few days back.” Jongdae mutters, a blush forming on his cheeks. Minseok turns a bit redder too _“well, I guess we are going to talk about that today huh?”_ Minseok thinks, glancing at Jongdae with a shy gaze. “We-we’re just friends, childhood friends even. You wouldn’t want to be in a relationship with me other than that, right?”

_“Yes! Let me be your boyfriend please! I have loved you for so long and I don’t even know where my love began. Let’s continue this as lovers and not as friends. We already have a house, all he has missing is the wedding ring and we’re basically husbands Jongdae!”_

“No, yeah it would be really awkward if we ended up being together. I mean I know you’re bisexual, and I know you won’t be attracted to me in that way.” Minseok says with some laughter. Jongdae laughs with him, light and soft. The same laughter Jongdae would make when he really finds something hilarious. Minseok could feel his heart slowly break into a million pieces, knowing that Jongdae will never look at Minseok in the way that he’s been looking at the younger man for a long time.

_Damn, that hurts it hurts so bad._ Minseok thinks while Jongdae goes to find more ties for himself. Did he really need to lie to keep his secret safe? Did he really need to break his own heart just to make Jongdae’s thoughts of a romantic relationship disappear? What the hell Kim Minseok, this is complete and utter bullshit you have condemned yourself into. He finds himself staring into a random mannequin displaying another tuxedo by his right. _Oh to be that mannequin right now._ He mutters softly to himself, before standing up to get another set to try on.

“How are my best men? Fucking in the dressing room?” They hear Baekhyun barging into the main room, wearing his pure white tuxedo, with matching white dress shoes. His bellflowers seem to sparkle under the spotlight he was under, the both of them smile when they see their friend twirl quickly and posing into a magical girl pose. Minseok rolls his eyes while the other laughs loudly.

“So don’t I look like a lovely bellflower in a wonderful day of February?” Baekhyun says, bowing to them, before going to the mirrors to check himself out. Jongdae and Minseok watch him spin and smile over his fitted suit. Squealing in delight, he runs to his friends and hugging them tightly, tears slowly running down his cheeks in happy hiccups. “I can’t believe I’m doing this with the both of you.” He says, leaning his head to Jongdae’s shoulder and crying on the tux, mutter a soft “ _don’t worry I’ll pay for this one”_ to him. Minseok rubs his back and hugs him back. The three of them laugh for a few minutes, before sitting back on the large sofa.

“I can’t believe I’m finally getting married to the man of my dreams.” Baekhyun says, wanting to start a quick conversation with the atmosphere upon them. Jongdae looks to the man in the middle of their formation, and ruffles his hair, rustling the leaves and flowers on his head. Baekhyun frowns and whines at the other man, looking at Jongdae’s mess and trying his best to return his curls to their position a few minutes ago.

Minseok on the other hand rests on the back rest, trying to get himself a few minutes of rest. Doing all of this seems so tiring and it really took a toll on him, although finding a

Tuxedo is what he must do, he will do what the groom wishes. If he doesn’t he will get an earful of complaints before, during and after the wedding. _Don’t ask how he knows that_.

He goes to the dressing room to take off the tuxedo he is wearing, deciding that this is the one he will wear for the wedding. As he takes off the coat, putting it on the hanger and putting it back properly on one of the racks. He watches the door behind him, slightly panicked since both Baekhyun and Jongdae have the habit to get inside his room at anytime.

Minseok is right, as usual, while he is taking off his button-down, he sees Jongdae pull the divider to the side and joins him to undress too. _A really luxurious tux shop and yet they couldn’t afford to turn the curtains into doors._ Although, he could see by the mirror in front of him Jongdae’s body getting naked in front of him.

_Okay, now don’t panic, it’s just your friend undressing with his back turned. It’ll be just fine._ He thinks while he watches his friend from the mirror’s point of view. He gives glances to the other while he puts the button down back to the hanger. He could feel himself salivate with Jongdae’s bare back exposed to the mirror. He gulps and watches his muscles move as he grabs his shirt to put on in exchange of the tux. _Thank god he is wearing his actual pants already._

“Okay you done Minseok?” Jongdae asks, turning around to check his hair if it still looks fine. All Minseok could do is freeze under his voice and nod under pressure. Jongdae chuckles and sees Minseok’s messed sleeve, huffing and going to his side, fixing the folds of the sleeve for his frozen friend.

“Now that seems better.” Jongdae tells him, patting his hand and sliding it to his palm, squeezing his fingers one by one. They gaze at their entwined fingers, feeling Jongdae’s warmth against his own.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Jongdae asks, looking at him straight in the eye. Minseok shakes his head and disagreement, taking his hand off from Jongdae’s grasp. He takes their things on the floor and gives Jongdae his backpack. Jongdae mutters a soft thank you and leaves with him, trying to grab the older man’s hand. Minseok avoids Jongdae’s hand with all his might, not letting the other do what he wants to. He doesn’t feel the way Jongdae felt frustrated and saddened.

Well, they can always talk it out later when they go home.

❀❁❀❁❀❁❀❁❀❁❀❁❀❁❀❁❀❁❀❁❀❁❀❁❀❁

They didn’t, they didn’t talk about the tension in the car while Baekhyun dropped them off to their house. They didn’t talk about it when they got inside, and much worse, they didn’t talk about it in the end of the day. Minseok is already lying down on his bed, bunching up the covers to his waist. He looks to his window, drops of rain dripping down on the glass, slowly filling up with droplets of water. Maybe sleep will help him ease his mind on this.

_“Just take a nap, that’s it Minseok. Maybe tomorrow it will boil down.”_ The whole day, they weren’t talking at all, just silently helping each other with the get go and just winging everything. Minseok tries his best to try to deduct on what he is thinking, seeing and staring off into Jongdae’s pink eyes. Minseok feels like a coward again, not showing everything and letting it all hang out for Jongdae to help him.

Hopefully, just hopefully, he can talk to Jongdae on this and let him express his thoughts and showing his heart all out for him.

The rain stops in the early morning, ousting Minseok out from his sleep. He checks the clock by his bedside and seeing that it was only a few minutes shy of 5 in the morning. He reminds himself that he was to leave for university before 8 am. He takes off the blanket and goes to the garden and sees his friend standing by the open door with a mug on his hand. He keeps his distance from Jongdae, who is sighing to the outside world.

_“He must be thinking about something.”_ He thinks before going to his side and patting his shoulder. Jongdae must have known for a while that Minseok was there since he only sighs again and takes his hand. He mutters a soft good morning and leans on Minseok as he sips his mug of milk.

“Something on your mind?” Minseok asks him, wrapping a hand to his waist, pulling him closer. Jongdae nods and points a finger to his garden, then to the potted plants on the side. Another landscaping idea not working well with his overall vision, being a non-artistic man, all he can do is give him a working hand and sheer support. “The flowers that were supposed to bloom today aren’t blooming yet.” He sighs, then glances forlornly at the little potted bulbs.

“Don’t worry, it’s going to be fine, maybe they are late bloomers just like you and your flowers.” He puts his fingers on Jongdae’s bulbs, making Jongdae smile softly, clasping his fingers to Minseok’s.

Jongdae coughs, trying to break the silence of the morning. Minseok takes this as a sign to take off his hand and guide him to the dining table. He makes Jongdae sit down and goes to the kitchen to make their breakfast, as a way to make amends to him last night. Jongdae lets him do what he pleases, singing a lyric-less melody, letting the natural song of nature harmonize with him. Minseok watches him while he works, the wonders of his beauty never ceasing to amaze him.

“Breakfast is served my darling.” He puts down the plate of their leftover chicken, along with some eggs and rice. “I know it is not the bed and breakfast you wish, but this is all I can do for now.” He jokes with him, sitting next to him and takes his own share of the meal. Jongdae gives him an array of soft smiles and follows, eating silently and gives Minseok praises.

“I can’t believe that the wedding is in a few days, I’m so excited.” Jongdae mutters and looks towards Minseok. He nods and follows, even feeding Minseok his breakfast with a sweet smile covering his lips. As they finish, Jongdae runs up to the bathroom and starts the heater for him. He thanks Jongdae, a silent agreement that Jongdae would run him a bath so he can get dressed first, since he was going out earlier.

Jongdae goes back down, swapping with Minseok’s position on cleaning the used kitchenware. Minseok takes his quick shower, then goes back to his room to get dressed. As he loosely slings a velvet tie around his neck, he buttons up his black dressshirt. Along with his get up was the matching uniform prescribed by the university, a pair of white pants along with a coat of the same color. He goes down after getting his suitcase, then sees Jongdae with a box wrapped in a cloth designed with cute cats in his hands.

“You’re lunch, I saw that you had some leftover food in there that you like so I thought-“ Jongdae starts to mumble, until Minseok’s stops him by taking the lunch on his hands. “Thank you, for this.” Minseok replies, putting down the suitcase and the lunchbox on the sofa. He gets his work shoes from the shoe cubby and fixes it on his feet, letting Jongdae go back to the kitchen to clean up the remaining mess still in the kitchen.

“Until now you can’t tie your tie properly Minnie?” Jongdae asks him, seeing the untied tie on his neck. Minseok blushes and goes to him, waving the tie a little to prove his point. The younger man rolls his eyes at him and goes to tie the cloth for him, afxing it properly on his neck before ushering him to the door. “Have a great day at work Minseok!” He hears Jongdae says while he walks to his car with his things in tow. With his voice cheering him on for the rest of the day, he knows that everything will be fine for him.

❀❁❀❁❀❁❀❁❀❁❀❁❀❁❀❁❀❁❀❁❀❁❀❁❀❁

“Y’know you can always ask him for another dance after this right?” His friend, Junmyeon who Sehun’s best man, tells him at their table. Minseok drops his head on the dining table and gives out a big sigh. Wedding day is there, none of the flowers were in a mess, as well as the whole ceremony as a whole. The two best men give loud screams of relief when the official wedding had ended. Now, it was the reception, and thankfully everything went according to plan, from the speeches and married couple’s first dance along with Jongdae and Minseok.

With that out of the way all Minseok could do was watch his friend dance to the beat of a party song with a slightly inebriated Baekhyun. He looks up to see Baekhyun already leaning over to Jongdae, putting all of his weight to Jongdae instead while making garbled mumbles. Jongdae seems to take this well, as per usual with the drunk version of Baekhyun. Baekhyun would regret when they do talk again, since Jongdae is the type to make blackmail material.

Sehun finally whisks away his drunk husband, taking him to the couple’s table, bringing Jongdae back to the best men’s table. Jongdae sits back and looks to Minseok then takes his hand, pulling him out of his seat and out of the venue. The moonlight shining wonderfully and making Jongdae’s eyes shimmer with glee. They sit on the stone benches located at the center of the garden, but no words exchanged. The two of them open their mouths at the same time, trying to start up the conversation.

“It’s okay, you can go first.” Jongdae mumbles, looking at Minseok.

_Maybe this is the opportunity that I needed, man up Minseok!_

He takes a deep breath and stands up, going to Jongdae’s side with a serious look on his face.

“Jongdae, all these years you have always been on my side, my best friend for every single important moment of my life.” He starts with a serious face, Jongdae only returns with a smile taking Minseok’s shaking hands and giving them a little squeeze.

“You have been my cheerleader, my wingman, my best friend-“ He stops to take a shaky breath. He looks to Jongdae, who seems to be nervous and shaken with his declaration.

“And hopefully, my lover.” He mutters softly, then kisses his hands. He looks up when he feels a wet drop of water on his hand, to see Jongdae, watery eyes, as well as buds slowly blooming infront of him. He embraces the crying boy who grips his shoulders tight. Minseok could feel himself crying too, he cries on his shoulder and goes on the cradle Jongdae’s head.

“The more I imagine that there will come a time that you will find someone to love. I really feel my heart falling apart. I don’t want to see you with someone else, I want you to be with me and that is all.” He whispers to him; he closes his eyes and kisses his cheek. Jongdae preens under the heat of his kiss and sniffs, cupping his head on his own shaking hands.

“D-did you really mean that?” Jongdae mumbles, wiping away his tears with Minseok’s help. Minseok nods and kisses his forehead, they sit in silence, hearing the rustle of their flowers next to each other.

Wait, flowers?

Minseok looks to Jongdae’s head, to see his ring of branches not full of the buds he is so used to see. Instead, a flurry of beautiful pink flowers, lily of the valley, just like the ones in Baekhyun;s flower shop, and the color of his eyes. Jongdae looks to Minseok’s own head to see his own flowers bloom in front of him. Their eyes go wide, then embraced each other in happiness, Minseok takes his cheek and pulls him for a kiss, Jongdae with no hesitation kisses back.

At last they bloomed.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Oenothera beinnis-Primrose  
> Convallaria majalis-lily of the valley 
> 
> SONGS USED  
> O2- SUHO  
> LOVE ME RIGHT- EXO  
> DON’T GO-EXO  
> AMARANTH- CHEN


End file.
